The research proposed by the Program Project requires the use of sophisticated, commercially available and custom-built equipment for the delivery of tactile and noxious stimuli to the skin, and the collection of psychophysical and physiological responses. The Biomedical Engineering Core will provide continuous engineering and programming support to the subprojects and enable the investigators to focus their efforts on scientific endeavors. Accordingly, the specific aims and function of this core are to: 1. Design, build, and install specialized biomedical instrumentation needed for the research proposed by the individual subprojects of the Program. 2. Provide the programming support needed to implement the experimental protocols involving human subjects proposed by the individual subprojects. 3. Provide routine maintenance, servicing and upgrades on existing and new biomedical instrumentation needed for the research proposed by the individual projects. 4. Provide 'on-call' repair service of the biomedical instrumentation to minimize disruption of the scheduled testing of subjects. 5. Maintain workstations and networking of computers used for data collection and analysis in the research space available for the Program at the School of Dentistry. 6. Train laboratory personnel (research assistants, graduate students, and postdoctoral fellows) in the proper and safe use of the biomedical instrumentation and research devices in the laboratories.